


Never Would Have Thought

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Pan's curse can take the residents of Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Killian share some shocking news, that sends Killian with Emma and Henry to their new lives in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would Have Thought

Captain Swan Season 3 Finale  
(4 and 5 never happened)

Pan's curse was about to reach them, everyone was getting Emma and Henry ready, but Killian wouldn't leave them. “Hook they have to go!” Mary-Margaret said “Not without me!” He said “What are you talking about, pirate?” Regina spat. Killian looked at Emma “Would you like to tell them? Or shall I?” He asked her. Emma looked at her parents then rubbed her flat stomach “I'm pregnant…” She said, “How? When?” Mary-Margaret started but was interrupted by Regina “Okay, I think I can cast a spell to give you new memories and a way for you to live outside of Storybrooke.” As she said that, she cast a spell and Hook's had both hands “Okay you need to hurry!” Regina said. Emma, Killian, and Henry got into the yellow bug and drove off. As the people of Storybrooke watched them drive off and the green smoke almost engulfed them, Regina cast the spell and took them back to the Enchanted Forest.

YEARS EARLIER

Emma’s POV

I know I couldn't be a mother! Neal had left me to rot in jail, I had to give my child their best chance! “Are you sure, Emma?” The doctor asked and I nodded, but started thinking “Wait!” I said “At least let me hold him.” I said. The doctor handed me my son and as soon as I looked into his eyes, I fell in love. “Would you still like to give him up?” He asked and I shook my head, I was not going to lose my son.

14 YEARS LATER

Emma's POV

“HENRY!” I yelled, “Hurry up! You need to eat before school!” I heard running and he sat at the table. I served all 3 plates with eggs, bacon, toast, and hot chocolate with cinnamon. “Killian!” I yelled for him “Relax, love, I'm right here, our little sailor just needed a change.” He said. Killian set our son in his highchair and I placed some Cheerios on his tray and we ate. “I can't believe it's going to be you guy's 2 year wedding anniversary” Henry said as I looked at Killian and he smiled at me. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, “Who's that?” Henry asked “I'm not sure, kid. I'll be right back.” I said as I opened the door there stood someone I hadn't seen in 14 years. “Neal?!” I said quietly, “What are you doing here?” I said, I need you to trust me “Why should I? I trusted you and I ended up in jail.” I said “Please everything will make sense when you drink this.” He said “You're insane!” I said “Please, use your superpower!” He said and I could tell I should trust him. I took the vial and drank it, then everything came back, Storybrooke and everything. “Do you have more, for Killian and Henry?” I asked then he nodded and handed me 2 more and left. I shoved the vials in my pocket and walked back to the dining room “Who was it, mom?” Henry asked “Just someone who was lost.” I said. I walked to the medicine cabinet and acted as if I was pouring medicine into cups for Henry and Killian to take, but really it was the potion. “Okay, kid take this. I don't want you getting sick.” I said and handed it to him “You too!” I said and handed the other one to Killian. As they took the ‘medicine’ I could see their memories flashing back. “We need to get back to Storybrooke!” Henry said, we packed some bags and we got into my yellow bug and drove off.

As soon as we got to Storybrooke I could feel my magic back and the first stop: My Parents. When we got there David answered the door “Emma!” He said and hugged me “Hi dad!” I said and hugged him and he invited us in “Where's mom?” I asked “Emma?” I hearded and looked at the stairs and there was my mom, pregnant! “Mom?” I said and hugged her. “Mom, Dad I would like you to meet, Liam.” I said as I took him from Killian and showed him to my parent's, “Liam, this is your grandma and grandpa.” I said in a baby voice. I handed him to my dad and he looked at me with pride, “He looks just like you, Hook.” My mother said “Thank you, I'm very proud and please call me Killian.” My pirate said to my parents. Then Liam started to cry and I reached for, but Killian took him instead, “I'll take care of Liam, while you get reacquainted with your parents.” He said and kissed my head then walked up to my old room. “So how did the two of you meet in the fake reality?” My mom asked “We met at a coffee shop when Henry was 11. He had just come back from the Navy.” I said as my mom laughed “Figures.” She said and I continued “We dated for two years, got married, a year later had Liam and here we are.” I said really fast “Woah, wait you got married?!” David shouted “Shh, Liam could be asleep, and yes we did.” I said. “Love?” Killian said and I turned around and Killian was squatted down holding Liam “We have something to show you. Ready?” He asked and I nodded. He let Liam go and he started walking, my baby boy was walking! “Come to mommy, Liam!” I said and he walked straight to me, wobbling a bit, and gave me a famous Liam Jones hug. I picked him up then stood and he said his first word “Momma.” I could feel the tears in my eyes and kissed his head. Killian walked behind me and Liam looked at him “Papa.” he said and Henry walked towards us “Henny.” Liam said struggling to say ‘Henry’. I saw a flash and looked towards my parents and saw my mom with a camera.

POST SEASON 4   
(not including Dark Swan or Dark Hook)

Killian's POV

I stood on my ship sailing slowly watching as Emma played with our son, I still haven't got used to the sound, our son. I have a family and I will not be like my father, I will be an incredible father to my boy. “Henry, why don't you come up here and I can teach you how to sail?” I said and he walked towards me and we started sailing.

Emma's POV

I looked at my men and could help but feel joy, I walked towards them with Liam half asleep in my arms. “Look my men.” I said and smiled “Liam's falling asleep I'm going to put him down for a nap and he nodded as he continued to teach Henry. After we had returned from the Enchanted Forest Killian put a small crib for when Liam needed a nap as we rode the Jolly Roger. I gently set him down and laid a blanket over him. I just sat there thinking that this was all real I had fake memories of raising Henry, but raising Liam was all real and I had Killian with me the entire time. When I know Liam is fast asleep I walk to my men and smile as they sail together. All I can think of is how I got so lucky to have this life, my sons, my parents, a brother, friends, and my true love, Killian Jonas.


End file.
